1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus having a power supply shutdown function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image processing apparatus such as a printer, a copy machine, a multifunction peripheral, etc., if a main power is turned off by a power switch when various processes are being performed, a multifunction of the apparatus or data damage may occur. In order to eliminate such a malfunction or data damage, conventionally, the image processing apparatus is controlled so that a power switch cannot be turned off during an execution of a job.
Moreover, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 6-161610 (Patent Document 1) suggests a technique to stop an operating system (OS) after shutting down applications being in operation and before a backup power source of an uninterruptible power supply system runs down by monitoring the backup power source of the uninterruptible power supply system, and shift to a normal operation mode after a power supply to the uninterruptible power supply system is recovered.
However, in the technique suggested in the Patent Document 1, a process procedure necessary for shutting off a power is not taken into consideration because the technique is directed to only shutting down applications and stopping an operating system (OS). Thus, if a preparation process necessary for shutting down power (hereinafter, referred to as a shutdown preparation process) is associated with a plurality of processes, such as a process of protecting a scanner engine, a printer engine and other devices, a process of protecting a memory part, a process of cancelling a user request being processed, and a process of recording a log, it takes a long time to complete those processes. Accordingly, it is difficult to complete the shutdown preparation process including those processes within a limited time after a main power switch is turned off, which may result in producing a cause of malfunction and data damage.